


10 Things Kid should never do

by AutumnReid



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Karaoke, Lists, Love, M/M, Reasons why, Singing, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona keeps a list of things Kid should never do. What would happen if Kid saw it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things Kid should never do

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own Soul Eater or anything songs, magazines, etc.

"Kid wait." The door slammed behind Kid as he storm from the room for the third time today ranting about the asymmetry of his bedroom's candles. Crona sighed deeply. Even after being with Kid for three years he could still be hard to handle sometimes. Crona pulled an older piece of paper from his desk and grabbed a pen looking over his list. He'd been keeping this list since they first started dating and, tapping the pen against his tongue, he started to fill the latest lines.

 

_Things Kid should never do_

_Sing karaoke music (especially at 3 in the morning. I didn't appreciate waking up to 'Good Morning Baltimore' before the sun comes up)_

_Wear polka dots (I shivered remembering the last time you did that)_

_Try to cut my hair while I'm sleeping (I like my bangs asymmetrical)_

_Try to get me to watch horror movies (THEY'RE SCARY! I don't know how to deal with them)_

_Leave me alone with Liz and Patty for more than 30 minutes (last time they braided my hair and the black nail polish didn't come off for a week)_

_Spend more than 10 minutes talking about symmetry (you're record: 4 Hours.)_

_Spend more than 10 minutes talk continuously about anything_

_Dance (Just…no…)_

_Bake. (It's best if you just stay away from the oven period. My eyebrows are still growing back)_

_Read Liz's magazines (I'd rather not hear about '2013's Hottest Red Carpet Dresses_ _' ever again_ )

Crona squeaked as the list was yanked off of the desk in front of him. He prayed Liz was behind him but the familiar "Hm…" he heard dashed his hopes.

"I don't agree with number 1 but other than that these seem valid." Kid said rubbing his chin. Crona blinked as he placed the paper gently back onto the desk and left the room.

-(Line Breaker!)-

Crona sighed closing the front door behind him. He set the grocery bags down sighing in relief as he rubbed his shoulders. Putting away the groceries Crona noticed a note taped exactly in the center of the fridge. He pulled off the note scanning the title.

 

_Things Crona should never do_

Crona looked under the title finding nothing before flipping the paper over to find in large bold print.

_**YOU'RE PERFECT JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. DON'T CHANGE A THING.** _

Crona looked over the page again his face flushing with embarrassment as the sound of the door closing behind him caught his attention.

"I'm home." Kid called setting down his bag along with a tan box in the center of the table. He turned to see a blushing Crona shaking like a leaf. "Hello…?" he blinked before noticing the paper in his hands. He smiled leaning slightly against the fridge and watched Crona waiting for a reaction. Crona looked down to the floor before locking eyes with Kid and leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." He blushed harder as a smile broke out on Kid's face.

"You're welcome. Oh and I almost forgot." Kid moved to the tan box opening it to pull out a player of some kind.

"What is that?" Kid smirked plugging in the machine to the television and picking up the microphone it came with.

"A karaoke machine." Crona blinked as Kid began picked his song before moving to his desk. He plopped into the seat rubbing his slender arm. Pulled out another piece of paper, he scribbling on the title.

 

_Things Crona_ _**should** _ _do_

He turned flinching as Kid began loudly singing off pitch to 'American Woman' and with a sigh Crona turned back to the page to write his only thought.

_Things Crona_ _**should** _ _do_

_**Keep his mouth shut sometimes.** _

Crona stood to search for his earplugs. He'd need them for 'Highway to Hell'.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished! i saw a bunch of fan art for their pairing and now i ship it and this story was born. i hope you enjoyed it<33


End file.
